Para Siempre
by SophieeBenson
Summary: Cesca/Jonah fanfiction, on from episode 17... for youtube links, please add: youtube when you copy and paste the link.. it wont let me add full links to the text :


Set at the start of episode 17 series 6, Jonah arrives at Cesca's house and she is feeling "a bit out of sorts"

Sat in the bathroom at home, all alone without anyone to comfort her. A chill of air gushed under the door and shot up Cesca's spine and down her arm, leaving her hand shaking with the positive pregnancy test grasped within it. A single beaded tear dripped down her cheek but before it could hit her nightie, she wiped it away, stood up and walked back to her bedroom. She slid under the covers and held it up around her arms, picked up the phone and called Waterloo Road. No way could she go in today.

Watch from 1:03 – 1:42: .com/watch?v=lEVf1dLC6Lc

Without saying anything, Cesca stood aside and let Jonah brush past before she pushed the door closed and began to climb back up the stairs…

"grab a coffee or something, you know where everything is"

She whispered, barely audible and then continued walking up the stairs. She sat down at her dresser, she needed a little more time to herself to think about what was happening to her body before she could let Jonah in. He was only a child himself… she couldn't put this on him…

Watch from 2:56 – 3:58: .com/watch?v=lEVf1dLC6Lc

She began to shake in his arms before pulling out of his embrace and stepping back. She couldn't be feeling like this already could she? Pacing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, she sat down on the floor and lifted the toilet seat. Everything seemed like more of an effort than it had ever down before. She leant over the toilet and let the contents of her stomach spill out. Soon afterwards, Jonah came rushing through. He placed himself down on the floor next to her, pulling her hair back and stroking her cheek.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing… I'm fine, I just feel a bit under the wea…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she began to wretch over the toilet bowl once more. Silent tears drifted down her cheeks while Jonah wiped her mouth with a tissue. He turned her head to face him and whispered

"What's going on Cesca, you're never ill… never."

She couldn't hold it in… she wanted to, but she needed someone. The tears became louder now, covering her face like a waterfall of emotion.

"I'm pregnant Jonah, I'm pregnant"

She cried at him, almost shouting in anger as if it was souly his fault. Jonah's face dropped, why didn't he realise something was wrong when she answered the door earlier? He pushed the handle down on the toilet and brushed her hair out of her face once more. He placed his arms underneath hers and lifted her up, and carried her back to her bedroom, placing her under the covers before walking out of the room.

Walking back to the bathroom he could hear her whimpering softly, he filled up a glass next to the sink with water and returned to her bedroom, placing the glass in her hand.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel a bit better"

That's all he said before removing his shoes and jacket and slipping under the covers with her. He took the glass out of her hand and slid it onto the table next to the bed. Cesca tried to pull herself away from him, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He pulled her back towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to soother her everlasting tears but she just struggled from his embrace. His arms became stronger around her frail body and she began to hit his chest. Repeatedly shouting at him

"This is your fault! You flirted with me, you seduced me! You wouldn't stop until I gave in! I didn't want any of this, you're the one that's made me feel this pain! You think everything is fine but it's not! I could go to prison Jonah, you can just walk away if anything goes wrong. I hate you, I hate you for doing this for me! I don't want any of this, I don't want to be pregnant… I'm not ready. You're not ready… WE'RE NOT READY! Let me go, I HATE YOU!"

She wouldn't stop punching him in the chest and shouting. He just held onto her, wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in closer with every punch. Tears began to fall down Jonah's cheeks too now. Every punch to his chest was one more knock to the love he felt for her. He didn't mean to hurt her, of course he didn't but the thought of being without her was more painful than anything he could ever imagine.

"IM PREGNANT AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! I DON'T WANT THIS JONAH, I DON'T WANT THIS"

She stopped struggling; she'd run out of energy and instead lay limp in his arms, still crying… she couldn't stop that. It wasn't under her control. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek then turned her around in his arms so her back was against his chest. He tucked her legs up into hers and continued to stroke her hair and laid his other arm across her, kissing her softly on her hair. Her hands gripped his arm and this time, she wouldn't let go. Her eyes fluttered closed and Jonah whispered into her ear…

"I love you Cesca, we'll get through this together, no matter how much you hate me…"

"I'm sorry Jonah, I don't hate you, I love you, I don't know what's happening… I didn't want all of this to happen"

Cesca cried, tears rolling down her cheeks like before

"shhh, just close your eyes…"

Jonah whispered in response before pulling her in closer and closing his eyes too. He needed to hold her and never let go. He loved her and wasn't willing to fall at the first hurdle…


End file.
